


Lesson Learned

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #506: Lesson.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> None. See rating.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #506: Lesson.
> 
> **Warning(s):** None. See rating.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Lesson Learned

~

“You need to be taught a lesson.” Severus smirked as Harry winced, turning to face him. “You dare to raid my stores?”

Harry raised his hands. “I was just—”

“Pilfering,” Severus sneered. “I keep track of everything here, so what did you think you could take?”

Harry sighed. “You are so territorial. I just need some biscuits for Teddy.”

“What sort of biscuits?” Severus peered suspiciously over Harry’s shoulder. “Not the chocolate digestives!”

“They’re his favourite.” Harry grabbed them and, leaning in, kissed Severus. “Don’t worry,” he whispered. “I’ll make it up to you later.” 

Severus sniffed. “Yes, you shall.”

~

Severus clutched Harry’s hips, fucking him steadily. Watching his cock disappear into Harry’s tight hole never got old. Nor did the noises Harry made, the moans and whimpers. 

“More,” Harry gasped, meeting Severus’ every thrust. “Please!” 

Severus sped up, rhythm going ragged as his orgasm approached. He held out until Harry came with a shout, then he, too, came, spilling himself inside Harry with a grunt. 

Collapsing, Severus gasped for breath. 

“Well,” said Harry, laughter in his tone. “I certainly learned my lesson. I’ll never pilfer your biscuits again.”

Smirking, Severus gathered him close. Harry’s payment was more than adequate.

~


End file.
